


More Than Whiskey In Mind

by DoctorSyntax



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSyntax/pseuds/DoctorSyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion sex at the Cannery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Whiskey In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first episode only.

It’s not that Abby doesn’t remember how she got here, elbows braced up against the bar, legs spread, dress pushed up around her knees and panties somewhere around her ankles while twenty feet away the front door remains unlocked. In fact, it’s a totally straightforward, linear progression of events: get into a bar fight, get escorted back to the Candlewick by her father, talk with Henry, get a text saying _u should come keep me company while i lock up :)_. Showing up led to after-hours shots led to a reckless confession that Nikki embraced with surprising speed, wasting no time in slamming Abby up against the bar and yanking her clothes half-off.

So yeah, Abby knows how she got here, the steps that led to Nikki looking up at her with a wicked-dirty grin from between her legs; understands the _how_ if not the _why_. It’s just—it’s all been so surreal she still isn't certain this is really happening. And if she can still think she's dreaming while Nikki pushes a finger into her, sharp nail catching against her skin, setting off a jolt of _goodbadplease_ against her nerves? Then she must've dreamt about this more often than she'd realized in the years since she left the island.

The tongue piercing is new, though, something she wouldn't have imagined no matter how many years she spent thinking about her missed chances with her best friend, and it's ultimately that little ball of metal that grounds her, brings her back down to earth as Nikki grins filthy-hot and leans further up to lick a stripe against Abby's cunt.

The glossy hardtop of the bar gives no purchase to her scrabbling hands until she curls her fingers around the edges, wishing with everything she had that they were in a bed with sheets for her to fist and yank at as Nikki laves her cunt like it’s the end of the world, like she hasn’t seen Abby in a thousand years.

And maybe it’s really been that long. Didn’t seem like it at the time, but the second she walked into the bar and spotted Nikki, seven years of heartache slammed into her chest even as she smiled and embraced the one person she should have stayed in contact with.

And she can lie to Nikki but she can’t lie to herself, even before Nikki’s text she’d been planning on coming back and it was never to talk; she’d been wanting this from the minute she’d seen Nikki’s newest piercing, thought she’d given herself away in the surprised flutter of her eyelashes, the stunned tone forming the word _wow_.

Exhaustion catches up with her and orgasm threatens to slam her from the side; it’d be so easy to hold on and let Nikki bring her off but instead she fists her hands into blonde hair and pulls Nikki up, slides the other girl over her body and kisses her like she’s been aching to all night. She can taste herself in Nikki’s mouth, girlslick and metal tang, and she wonders how she made it ten years without missing this every moment.

And, for the briefest of moments, she allows herself to think that maybe the island could be home again, if she wanted to let it.


End file.
